In mobile communications networks, it is desirable to evaluate the vulnerability of the networks to attacks. For example, in LTE networks, when one or more user equipment (UEs) are hacked, malicious software can be installed on the UEs and used to send attack traffic to network devices, such as eNode Bs. Such attacks can degrade voice quality of voice calls and also reduce bandwidth available for allocation to other users. Because network operators desire to provide high quality of service to their subscribers, it is desirable to assess the vulnerability of network equipment to such attacks.
One conventional mechanism for assessing the attack vulnerability of network equipment is to run simulations of network attacks where simulated UEs communicate with a simulated network device under test and to monitor the performance of the simulated device under test in response to the attacks. While simulations may provide some indication of attack vulnerability, results are limited by the accuracy with which the device is simulated. Real network devices may behave differently than simulated devices in response to an attack. As a result, simulations may not provide an accurate indication of the attack vulnerability of real network devices.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for assessing attack vulnerability of radio access network equipment.